


Милый сыр

by wonderfulphoenix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulphoenix/pseuds/wonderfulphoenix
Summary: - Ты... ты самое лучшее, что я видел в своей жизни!





	

**Author's Note:**

> странная вещь

\- Я буду любить тебя вечно! 

Плагг держал в лапах небольшой кусок сыра и нежно смотрел на него.

\- Ты... Ты самое лучшее, что я видел в своей жизни! 

Любовь Плагга к сыру появилась ещё до его рождения. Уже тогда, ещё нерождённый квами знал, что будет питать слабость к сыру.

\- Камамбер, мой любимый... 

Плагг вдохнул тонкий аромат сыра и почувствовал, как этот волшебный запах затуманивает его разум, заставляет сердце биться быстрее. 

\- Прелесть. Просто прелесть. 

Квами проводит лапкой по сыру и слегка ухмыляется. Затем наклоняется и откусывает небольшой кусочек.

\- А знаешь, ты ещё вкуснее, чем я думал! 

Плагг хочет откусить ещё, но вдруг останавливается, берёт сыр и кладёт его на самое видное место в комнате - стол Адриана. Облизываясь, он произносит с некоторым неудовольствием:

\- Прости, но я не могу этого сделать. Ты слишком сильно мне нравишься, поэтому ты переезжаешь жить сюда. Весело, правда? 

Потом маленький кот смеётся и продолжает, но уже более серьёзно:

\- Жизнь - сложная штука, понимаешь? И ради любви мы все должны чем - то жертвовать. Моя жертва - это ты. 

Плагг встаёт и уходит за новым куском сыра. Но новый сыр всё равно не будет ему нравиться так, как старый. 

Ведь Плагг не собирается изменять "объекту" своей любви, которому клялся в вечности, правда?


End file.
